1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent, tamperproof seal which is utilized for the protection of signed texts and documents.
In view of an increase in the incidences of counterfeiting of hand-written or typed texts and information, including but not limited to personal checks, accounts payable checks and bank checks, and of various types of documents, including identity documents such as passports, identity cards and drivers licenses, it is considered to be necessary to impart an evidence of authenticity to the contents of such texts and documents, especially when these are endorsed by signature.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
All attempts which have been carried out until this time to impart a transparent surface protection to texts and documents through the intermediary of devices such as adhesive tapes, vinyl films, dyes and the like, have not provided satisfactory results, particularly in relationship to the possibility of removing, at either high or low temperatures, the protective layer from the document, maintaining the removed film intact and thereby reusable, and moreover to the fact, that it is not possible to ascribe the application of such a protective device to the signer of the authentic text, for instance the drawer of a check.